The present invention relates generally to electroacoustic transducers and more particularly to a phased-array sound pickup apparatus having a sharp directivity pattern which can be electronically steered with a high degree of precision.
High directivity microphones are extensively used in various applications where the particular sound source must be correctly pinpointed. Under certain circumstances it is highly desirable that the microphone remain stationary while its direction of sensivity be steered to a desired sound source.